My Lord, my life
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Bellatrix like Voldemort, we know that. In this story she show her master how much she like him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**My Lord, my life**

**It's only a few hours since Lord Voldemort got his physical body back and he and Harry Potter had their duel at Little Hangleton. **

Now he's in a house somewhere. He's angry. Harry survived and made him look weak in front of his Death Eaters.

"Potter, next time you'll die!" says Voldemort in a dark voice.

"My Lord, let me make it all better..." says Bellatrix in a soft sensual tone as she enter the room.

"Mrs Lestrange, leave me alone..." says Voldemort without looking at Bellatrix. "I need to think."

"Please, my Lord. There's something that can help you get your mind off things for a while." says Bellatrix with a soft voice as she go down on her knees in front of her master's chair.

"Seriously, I need to think. I need to find a way to kill Potter. He survived this time, but that won't happen again." says Voldemort, clearly very angry.

"My Lord, relax!" says Bellatrix as she put her hand on Voldemort's knee and touch his it through the thick fabric of his robe.

"What are you...? Mrs Lestrange, this is highly inappropriate. Remove your hand from my body...now!" says Voldemort out loud.

"Sorry..." says Bellatrix as she pull away with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying? What do you think you are?" says Voldemort in an angry tone as he stand up, looking tall and powerful compared to Bellatrix down on the floor.

Voldemort look at Bellatrix with anger in his eyes.

"No, please don't..." says Bellatrix, who think that her master is going to kill her.

"Crucio!" says Voldemort in a sharp tone as he point his wand at Bellatrix.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" screams Bellatrix in pain.

Voldemort put away his wand.

"That should be punishment enough..." says Voldemort.

"Great Lord...I...I need you..." says Bellatrix in a low tone, sounding like a shy little girl.

"Need...? In what way exactly?" says Voldemort.

"Don't you know?" says Bellatrix.

"Tell me!" says Voldemort in a hard dark tone, giving her an order to tell him.

"In a sexual way..." says Bellatrix.

"Sexual..." says Voldemort.

"Yes." says Bellatrix, too afraid to look at her master. Instead she look down onto the floor.

"You are a married woman." says Voldemort. "Wouldn't you prefer to be with your husband...?"

"Forget about him, my Lord. He's not half the man you are." says Bellatrix.

"Mrs Lestrange." says Voldemort, anger still clearly in his voice.

"Don't you find me attractive?" says Bellatrix, as she begin to cry again.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that." says Voldemort.

Bellatrix open her tight top. She wear no bra.

"Please touch me..." says Bellatrix, still crying.

"Are you crazy, woman?" says Voldemort.

"Please..." says Bellatrix.

"Why do you this?" says Voldemort.

"You're my life, my everything. The reason why I'm still around." says Bellatrix.

Now the Dark Lord is not angry anymore. He may not be able to feel true love, but he can feel sexual attraction and be horny.

"Get naked, mrs Lestrange!" says Voldemort with a hard dark tone.

"Yes, my Lord." says Bellatrix. A small smile appear on the female Death Eater's face as she start to take off her clothes.

Soon Bellatrix is naked.

"You may stand up." says Voldemort, since Bellatrix is still on the floor.

She does as he tells her.

Voldemort take off his black robes and now he's only wearing his black pants.

"Awww!" says Bellatrix as she sees the big thing inside her master's pants.

Bellatrix goes down on her knees again and start to rub her master's big penis through the fabric of his pants.

"Feelin' good...?" says Bellatrix as she look up on Voldemort's face.

"Yes." says Voldemort.

Bellatrix pull down Voldemort's pants and start to suck on his penis. It's almost too big for her mouth.

"Yes, that's good..." says Voldemort.

"Mhm..." is all Bellatrix can say with Voldemort's big hard penis in her mouth.

"You are good, mrs Lestrange." says Voldemort.

"Take me, please..." says Bellatrix with a smile.

Voldemort grab her and put her with her back against the wall.

"No I'll do you!" says Voldemort.

Voldemort push his penis into Bellatrix pussy. She's very wet, but it still hurt a little since Voldemort's penis is so big, but she like it anyway.

Voldemort start to fuck Bellatrix hard.

"YES! Fuck me!" moans Bellatrix.

"You're so fuckin' soft, mrs Lestrange." says Voldemort.

"And you're big! I've never had such a big thing up my pussy before!" says Bellatrix with a sexy smile.

"I see that enjoy it." says Voldemort.

"Oh gosh, yeah!" moans Bellatrix.

"YES, YES!" screams Bellatrix with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"FUCK, YES!" screams Voldemort as he release his load inside of Bellatrix and then pull out.

"My Lord, you are the best!" says a very happy Bellatrix.

**The End.**


End file.
